marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kristin Farley (Earth-11584)
History "I know we're close to a breakthrough doctor. But I don't want to move ahead so fast that we overlook something and create something catastrophic." Dr. Kristin Farley is a genetic researcher and scientist currently working for Oscorp in the field of Neogenics. As a young girl, she always had a keen scientific mind, likely due to being the daughter of Ian Stillwell, who was a lab assistant of the famed geneticist Dr. Herbert Wyndham before he disappeared in the mid-1990s. This despite the fact that she was raised by her mother (and had her mother's last name as her own.) It was this connection that gave Farley the early information concerning the field of Neogenics, though her father's notes were hardly detailed concerning the subject. After graduating from Empire State University with a degree in biochemistry, Farley got a job working for Norman Osborn and his company Oscorp. With her boss searching for new avenues to compete with its corporate rivals, Farley decided to dust off Oscorp's old experiments into Neogenics, confident that she could build on the early work that her father and Wyndham had begun. Though it was difficult, she did manage to create a working prototype of a Neogenic Recombinator, though the next step in practical application appeared beyond her scope. She managed one demonstration of the device for the public, which went haywire when the machine nearly overloaded, causing the program to be shelved and Farley to be laid off from Oscorp. Unbeknownst to anyone at the time, it was this demonstration that created the irradiated spider that bit high school student Peter Parker, transforming him into Spider-Man. Though she was still technically employed by Oscorp, Dr. Farley took her theories underground and continued to refine them. Eventually she found alternative work as a lab assistant for Dr. Curt Connors, who was also experimenting with Neogenics. Connors' genius and Farley's continued work ultimately unlocked more of the secrets of the technology, as they were able to successfully splice out portions of DNA from a lizard that would regrow tissue. However, desperate for results for his benefactor, Connors used the process on himself before it had been refined, transforming him into the creature The Lizard. Dr. Farley eventually discovered this and tried to leave with her notes to find a cure, but was stopped by the creature. However Spider-Man eventually recovered copies of the notes, allowing Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy to finish the work the two had started and eventually reverse Connors transformation. Upon finding out more about the lizard from his underground connections, Osborn took another interest in Neogenics, bringing Dr. Farley back to spearhead a new project. Powers & Abilities * Genius Scientist: Dr. Farley is a keen scientific mind, having cracked some of the basic codes that Dr. Herbert Wyndham created in his initial studies of the field of Neogenics with virtually no guidance whatsoever (save the notes of her father). Though she was unable to fully utilize the technology without the aide of Curt Connors (and later unknowingly Peter Parker), Dr. Farley's early work was essential to theirs. Weaknesses Dr. Farley possesses no special abilities that would protect her from harm. Film Details Kristin Farley appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases she is portrayed by actress Eleanor Tomlinson. * Spectacular Spider-Man (2017) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Neutral Characters